The present invention relates to business or enterprise management, and more particularly to methods and systems for managing value and assets of systems of enterprise systems.
There are a wide variety of existing business management and evaluation methods and systems. Significant efforts have been made in developing systems to measure financial performance, process and product quality, customer support, regulatory compliance, information systems availability, safety and security, supply chain, and other parameters and areas. However, most methods and systems, whether computerized or not, generally focus on a single aspect or domain of an enterprise (for example, supply chain management). Further, many of the methods and systems are constructed such that the evaluation or monitoring of the enterprise is performed from the outside looking in. For example, stock and market analysts may evaluate a company, but they do so from an outsider position and generally use information based on past events.